I'm not a Lady
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Elle ne voulait pas être une dame. Arya l'avait toujours su, cette vie au sein de la noblesse de Westeros n'était pas faite pour elle. Mais avait-elle réellement le choix ?


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 82ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Noblesse". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Elle ne voulait pas être une dame. Cette pensée semblait un peu folle, complètement aberrante pour beaucoup de personnes, juste stupide pour d'autres. Combien de paysannes auraient rêvé d'intégrer un jour la noblesse de Westeros, de faire partie de l'une des sept familles qui régnaient sur le royaume ? Arya en était consciente, sa naissance et son rang étaient une chance rare que beaucoup de personnes lui enviaient. Mais ces personnes ne connaissaient pas la face cachée de la noblesse. Elles voyaient les vêtements, les serviteurs, les richesses et les privilèges. Tous les inconvénients restaient soigneusement cachés, confinés à l'intérieur de Winterfell et invisibles aux yeux du peuple. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, son rang ne lui avait apporté que des contraintes et des problèmes. Porter des robes qui l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement, être réprimandée lorsqu'elle montait à cheval à califourchon comme ses frères, apprendre des choses inutiles et ennuyantes à mourir comme le tricot ou la danse, sourire en toute circonstance. Devant ses parents, elle s'obstinait à rejeter catégoriquement tous ces enseignements, refusant de se plier aux règles de savoir-vivre que son titre lui imposait, affirmant que son avenir tracé d'avance d'épouse d'un grand seigneur n'était pas fait pour elle. Pourtant, quand elle rentrait dans sa chambre et s'effondrait sur son lit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Elle n'aimait pas cette vie, c'était une certitude. Mais, quand elle était seule, une petite voix la narguait au fond de sa tête, une petite voix qui lui criait : Tu n'auras pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Peu importe sa fougue, peu importe les discours qu'elle tenait à ses parents, elle ne pouvait pas nier cette évidence : elle était condamnée à être une dame. Un jour, elle devrait céder, se marier, marcher et parler lentement avec le même naturel déconcertant que sa mère ou Sansa.

Elle paraissait haïr sa sœur, en réalité, elle l'enviait. Elle l'enviait terriblement. Elle aurait donné très cher pour pouvoir oublier qui elle était, pour faire une croix sur ses envies d'action et son caractère impulsif, pour se conformer avec plaisir et grâce à toutes ces obligations. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être comme elle ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas juste aimer la vie qu'on lui proposait, qu'on lui imposait ? Tout serait tellement plus simple… Elle ne passerait pas ses journées en conflit avec chaque personne qu'elle croiserait, elle ne serait pas réprimandée à chaque fois qu'elle faisait une activité qui lui faisait plaisir, elle ne passerait pas ses soirées et ses nuits à se demander combien de temps il lui restait avant de devoir se résigner. Elle avait beau être éternellement reconnaissante envers ses parents et ses frères qui la laissaient vivre sa vie, sans lui mettre de pression et sans lui rappeler qu'une dame n'était pas censée se battre à l'épée comme elle le faisait, elle se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'ils arrêtent. Si sa famille arrêtait de la soutenir, s'ils l'obligeaient à se résigner immédiatement et à ne plus faire un seul pas de travers, est-ce que la chute ne serait pas moins dure ? Est-ce que cette angoisse et cette tristesse d'être obligée de vivre une vie qu'elle n'aimerait pas ne seraient pas moins fortes si elle était forcée de s'y plier dès maintenant ?

Cette interrogation avait été la principale chose qui l'avait poussée à partir à Port Réal avec son père et sa sœur. En intégrant la cour royale, elle n'aurait plus le choix, elle serait obligée de respecter l'étiquette. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle finirait par aimer ça, si elle s'y forçait suffisamment ? Elle voulait y croire, elle voulait espérer qu'elle finirait par apprécier la vie à laquelle elle était condamnée. Elle avait adoré l'idée de son père de lui donner des cours de combat à l'épée, sous couvert de prendre des cours de danse. Ces cours étaient une véritable bouffée d'oxygène pour elle, quelques heures pendant lesquelles elle se défoulait et laissait ressortir sa véritable personnalité, pour mieux jouer le rôle d'une dame en public. Oui, ça pouvait marcher. Elle voulait y croire, elle pourrait se contenter de quelques heures par semaine à être elle-même, cachée de tous, pour mieux supporter son rôle le reste du temps.

Mais elle n'avait finalement pas eu besoin d'appliquer cette stratégie, de se cacher plus longtemps. Les gardes de Joffrey avaient envahi la pièce où elle s'entraînait, les arrêtant avec son maître d'armes. Celui-ci lui avait rappelé ce qu'il lui avait appris au fil des semaines : savoir se battre, c'était être capable de regarder la mort dans les yeux et de lui dire _Pas aujourd'hui_. Elle s'était enfuie, rejetant catégoriquement tout ce qu'elle essayait d'apprendre et se fiant uniquement à ce qu'elle savait. Courir, ne pas obéir aux ordres, se cacher. Elle avait passé son enfance à le faire. Ses instincts avaient repris le dessus, lui permettant de s'enfuir, de se donner une chance de vivre.

Elle n'était pas faite pour être une dame. Elle aurait peut-être pu se plier aux exigences de la noblesse si cela ne l'avait pas obligée à se sacrifier. Être une dame, c'était renoncer, accepter une vie que l'on n'a pas choisie, sourire en toute circonstance, même dans les pires moments, même quand la royauté décide de détruire votre famille. Elle ne serait pas une dame. Elle passerait sa vie sur les routes, à fuir, à essayer de survivre, loin du confort des châteaux et de la tranquillité de la noblesse. Mais, au moins, elle serait libre.

* * *

 **Une reviews permet de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé et fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
